Crimen y Castigo
by Artemis Berglund
Summary: Toda acción errónea tendrá su respectivo castigo, y Craig Tucker lo sabe. Aquel verano que quiso dejar en el pasado volverá a por él y Kyle sin clemencia. Ambos con un mismo deseo: atrapar a Cartman en su propio juego. Aunque no todo sale como se quiere y habrán víctimas colaterales. ¿Solución o rendición?
1. My Deepest Fear

_—¿Q-qué puedo hacer p-para que me p-perdones?_

 _—Debes pasar una serie de pruebas._

 _—¿C-Cómo cuales?_

 _—Alejarte de mí es una._

 **My Deepest Fear**

Notó un sonido chillón, muy cercano a su oído. Lo conocía perfectamente, no tenía necesidad de averiguar que era.

La maldita alarma.

El azabache agarró el reloj con una mano, tanteando de forma perezosa la mesa junto a su cama, para lanzarlo contra una pared, logrando que el aparato se hiciera añicos. Normalmente, un chico se preocuparía por lo que le dirían sus padres por romper un despertador nuevo.

No era el caso de Craig Tucker.

Se levantó a duras penas, gruñendo hasta decir basta, mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos. Miró los trozos del reloj sobre la alfombra y sonrió de forma irónica. Luego limpiaría. Después de todo, nadie le obligaba a ordenar su cuarto y nadie entraba allí, salvo él y Stripe.

No. Lo haría después…Quizá…Si lo recordaba.

La ducha fue más larga que de costumbre. Abajo podía oír los griteríos de sus padres, a lo cual ya estaba ligeramente acostumbrado. Era cosa de cada día. No peleaban al nivel de querer separarse, pero tampoco parecía como si fueran la familia perfecta.

Era una familia un tanto disfuncional.

Suspiró pesadamente al sentir los golpes en la puerta del baño. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Tomó una toalla para enrollársela en la cintura antes de abrir. Ruby le miró de pies a cabeza con la misma cara neutral con que él le miraba a ella.

—Sólo las chicas tardan tanto.

—Jódete, Ruby.

—Jódete tú, bastardo.

Ambos alzaron el dedo al mismo tiempo, cosa que les sacó una risa casi indetectable. Sólo sería visible para un Tucker, ellos lo tenían más que claro.

La pelirroja le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella con fuerza. El golpe de la puerta contra la cabeza de Craig no era más que cosa de todas las mañanas.

La rutina era tan conocida que sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió para vestirse. Le quedaba algo así como media hora para que pasara el jodido autobús.

—Dude, te dije que lo dejaras en p…

—¡¿Acaso es mi culpa que el judío tenga arena en su puta vagina?!

—¡Mierda, Cartman! ¿Cuantas veces tendré que…?

—Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo.

—Cierra el pico, maldito pobre.

—Hey, Cartman, Kenny no hizo na…

—Y tú cierra el culo, Marsh.

Una mañana realmente normal mientras los chicos esperaban el autobús. Kyle y Cartman parecían enfrascados en una pelea que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, relacionada con algo que tenía 'alcohol' en la oración. Stan y Kenny sólo vigilaban, esperando que ninguno matara al otro si dejaban de mirarles.

Y eran capaces de hacerlo.

Como había salido temprano, Craig Tucker se topó con aquella escena. A unas cuadras le era posible distinguir los 'maldito judío' y los 'gordo marica' de Broflovski y Cartman. Sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta azul para encenderlo y llevárselo a los labios. Odiaba las peleas tediosas, y más aún estar cerca del grupo de Stanley Marsh.

 _"No queda más remedio"_

El pelirrojo se movió de forma ligera, logrando que Cartman cayera al suelo en su intento por darle un puñetazo. Soltó una carcajada de superioridad, sin tomar atención de los insultos que Eric lanzaba desde el suelo, dejando que sus ojos se fijaran en la silueta que se acercaba.

Kenny y Stan siguieron su mirada.

—¿Tucker?

—Marsh.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres de los que llegan temprano. —Apuntó McCormick, ladeando la cabeza mientras le miraba de forma atenta.

Craig Tucker tenía sus ojos fijos en los verdes esmeralda de Broflovski, al igual que el pelirrojo en los suyos. Sabía que sólo alguien como el judío sabría el porqué de que estuviese temprano en ése sitio que tanto odiaba.

Era el día que había esperado por tanto.

—Anda, ahí viene el autobús.—Dijo Kyle, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

Craig asintió, subiendo justo tras él. Stan, Eric y Kenny no entendieron que carajo era aquello que había pasado desde las vacaciones de verano, pero últimamente parecía como si Tucker y el judío estuviesen más cercanos.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada a ninguno de ellos tres.

—Entonces es hoy…¿No?

—Si.

—¿Planeas algo o qué? ¿Huirás como en el verano?

—No me jodas, Broflovski. No tuve opción.

La rutina había cambiado aquel primer día de clases. Normalmente, Kyle Broflovski se hubiera sentado junto a su grupo y Craig Tucker junto al suyo.

Ambos estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, aunque la tensión era más que detectable.

—¿Aún estás asustado por lo que pueda pasar, Tucker?—Preguntó Kyle, con una media sonrisa, tratando de subirle el ánimo al azabache.—Han pasado años. De seguro ni lo recuerda.

—Kyle…No intentes animarme. Sólo tengo una cosa en mente ahora, y sabes cual es.

—Vale. Me callaré.

El azabache pegó la frente a la ventana, mirando fijamente la nieve sobre el asfalto. Como era finales de verano, no era demasiada, pero en South Park siempre parecería un manto blanco y puro cubriéndolo todo.

Ojalá aquella pureza tocara sus memorias de igual forma.

—Broflovski.

—¿Mnh?—Respondió el judío de forma simple, sin quitar la vista del libro que había sacado hacia pocos segundos. Odiaba interrupciones en sus lecturas, fuera quien fuera aquel que interrumpiese. Pero la voz de Tucker tenía un tono demasiado serio como para no prestar atención. Sin embargo, no le miró.

—No me perdonará. Seguirá pensando que soy el hijo de puta que le destrozó.

—No lo sabes.

—Lo sé, carajo.—Masculló Tucker, tomando en sus manos uno de los palitos de metal moldeable que le había extendido Kyle. Comenzó a estrujarlo, alterando su forma, pasando por miles hasta hacer una flecha.—Wow.

—Encantador.

—Supongo.

—Deja de torturarte. Han pasado tres años.

—Y en esos tres años, sigo siendo el mismo hijo de puta que en ése entonces.

 _"¿Me q-quieres?"_ _  
_ _"Claro."_ _  
_ _"¿A-Alguna vez…lo dirás?"_ _  
_ _"No lo sé."_ _  
_ _"¿No s-sabes?"_ _  
_ _"No. Si lo supiera, sería menos complejo."_

—A veces me impresiona la amabilidad de nuestro judío, en serio.—Protestó Kenny McCormick, mirando atentamente la bizarra escena desde los asientos de atrás.

—Es Kyle, Kenny. Sabes que nunca niega ayuda a quienes la piden.

—De seguro el imbécil de Tucker le compró, tarado. Es judío. Sólo hace cosas si obtiene algo a cambio.

—¡Cartman!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te duele la verdad de tu super mejor amigo?—Alardeó el castaño aunque, al igual que los otros dos, tenía la vista fija en la nuca del pelirrojo.

—Cállense los dos, que no escucho.—Siseó el rubio, alzando la cabeza cuanto podía para espiar la conversación de los otros dos.

Kyle mantuvo la vista fija hacia adelante, sin quitar las manos de su libro abierto, notando el aire oscuro que parecía abrumar a su compañero de asiento. Conocía perfectamente la causa de ello, y podía decirla en una sola palabra. Aquella que lograba bajar todas las defensas de Craig.

—Tweek. —Murmuró el judío, notando como Tucker parecía tensarse de pronto.—Tweek es un chico listo, Craig. Por eso no creo que te guarde resentimientos.

—¿Que no? Yo lo haría si hubiese sido al revés.

—No querías. O eso me dijiste. Se supone que estabas borracho.

—Lo _estábamos._

Al pelirrojo se le cortó la respiración. Se suponía que aquello no saldría a la luz jamás.

—¿Puedes olvidarlo?

—¿Lo hiciste tú? Por tu cara creo que no.

—Que te jodan, Tucker.—Siseó con impaciencia. Agradeció a Yahveh cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a la secundaria de South Park. Guardó el libro en su bolso de forma presurosa, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar, creyéndose a salvo.  
Hasta que le tomaron de una muñeca.

—¿Que cara…?—Comenzó a insultar, notando los iris grises de Craig Tucker fijos en sus ojos. Se tensó, haciendo sus manos puño, esperando que le retara a pelear.

—Tú deberías comenzar por olvidarlo. Conozco a un trío de idiotas que pondrían el grito en el cielo si saben que toqué a su juguete.

—No soy juguete de nadie.—Masculló antes de soltarse del agarre de forma brusca.— Yo no jugué con nadie.

—No te atrevas a…

—Yo no _engañé_ a nadie con mentiras.

 _Cállate…Por el amor de Dios…_

—Tú fuiste quien quiso deshacerse del recuerdo de Tweek de esa forma. Tú fuiste quien, en vez de ir a romperle la nariz a Donovan, te metiste conmigo.

—Kyle, ya bas…

—Y lo peor es que sabes que ambos lo disfrutamos.

 _…Ouch._

—Ordena tu puta cabeza, Tucker. Yo ya tengo en orden la mía.—Escupió las palabras antes de voltearse y entrar casi a la carrera en el edificio. Stan y Kenny lograron ver el final del conflicto entre su amigo y Craig, pero Cartman había oído la mayor parte, aunque de forma cortada.

 _…juguete de nadie._

—Bastardos, adelántense.

—¿Ah? ¿Donde carajo te vas, gordo?—La sonrisa de Eric Cartman logró asustar un poco al chico de chaqueta naranja.

—Visitaré al director.

 _…deshacerse del recuerdo de Tweek._

—Oh, pero si es Eric Cartman.—Le saludó con cariño el hombre de unos cincuenta años. Cartman sabía ganarse a las personas. En especial cuando deseaba obtener información de estas con facilidad. —¿Buscas algo?

—Mas bien, busco a alguien que parece haber llegado.

—Oh si, en la sala de espera. Se supone que debo llevarle a…

—El salón 3-B, lo sé. Es mi salón. ¿Me permite llevarle?—Evitó que la sonrisa socarrona escapara con facilidad y se quedó mirando la puerta de la sala de espera.

—Bueno…No sé si sea buena idea…

 _…te metiste conmigo._

—Es mi amigo, Sr. Height. Lo extrañaba demasiado.—Mintió con maestría.— De seguro no querrá arruinar mi reencuentro con él, ¿no?

—Oh no, claro que no. Adelante, te lo encargo, Cartman.

 _…ambos lo disfrutamos._

—Oh Kahl, eres una puta muy sucia. —Se relamió los labios antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquel rubio de aspecto nervioso, aferrándose a su taza de café.

—¡Gah! C-Cartman. —Atinó a responder, notando el suspiro cansado del castaño, quien hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que el rubio se pusiera de pie.

—Te llevaré a nuestro salón.

 _Ordena tu puta cabeza, Tucker._

—¿P-Por qué me llevas t-tú?

—Porque así es la vida, Tweek.

—¿Y C-Craig?

 _"Oh, esto se pone jodidamente interesante."_

—¿Tucker? En clases, ¿donde más, retrasado?

—Mnh…S-Sabes…¿S-Sabes si sigue m-molesto conmigo…?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por Clyde?

El rubio estrujó su camiseta verde con la mano libre, temblando de pies a cabeza.  
Asintió.

—Todos, Tweek…Todos…Somos pecadores en este mundo.

—¿E-Eh?

—Nada, puede que lo comprendas luego.

 _"Tal y como Kahl lo comprenderá tarde o temprano."_

* * *

Estaba jodido.

Supo que estaba jodido cuando la maestra anunció que eran dos filas para el exámen. La "A" y la "B", intercaladas. Aquella mujer gustaba de joderle la vida a algunos. Especialmente a él.

La única persona que conocía era capaz de resolver un exámen sin problemas era Broflovski, quien estaba a miles de mesas más adelante que él.

Maldito ñoño ególatra.

—Tienen media hora más antes de que retire los…—Unos golpecitos llegaron a sus oídos, mientras la profesora abría la puerta. Craig dejó escapar un 'gracias' bastante cansado, mientras veía entrar a Eric Cartman con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía estar explicándole algo a la maestra en voz baja. Aquello no era lo que le molestaba.

Lo que molestaba era la mirada que le dirigía a si mismo.

 _Qué mierda miras tanto, culo gordo._

A Cartman se le escapó una risita, mientras se apartaba un poco, sin quitar la vista de los irises grises de Tucker.

Parecía como si el tiempo comenzara a correr de forma tortuosamente lenta, mientras unos pasitos cautelosos invadían el salón. Sus músculos se tensaron como acto reflejo, mientras fijaba la vista en aquella figura delgada que caminaba al centro del salón.  
Sólo pudo quedarse mirando al rubio de aspecto nervioso casi de forma psicópata.

—Chicos, supongo que todos sabían. Tweek Tweak ha vuelto a incorporarse a nosotros. Denle una bienvenida cálida.

—Ho-Hola…

Desvió la mirada al castaño, quien ahora no quitaba sus ojos del judío en la primera fila. Kyle no parecía inmutarse siquiera. Después de todo, Craig sabía que él tenía razón. El único con un desastre en su vida, desde hace tres años, era él. Nadie más.

Entonces…¿Por qué Cartman parecía querer castigarle?

 _—Existe una cosa que debes entender, Tucker_ _  
_ _—¿Eso es…?_ _  
_ _—Tú tienes cosas que te gusta poseer, ¿no? Como tus amigos, tu armónica, y tu rata._ _  
_ _—Stripe._ _  
_ _—Eso._ _  
_ _—No veo tu punto, obeso._ _  
_ _—Hay algo que me gusta poseer, y no me agrada que me quiten._ _  
_ _—¿El qué.?_ _  
_ _—El control. Yo controlo las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor._ _  
_ _—¿Eso qué mierda quiere decir?_ _  
_ _—Que lo que suceda con cosas de mi propiedad es de mi absoluto control._ _  
_ _—Eso incluye…_ _  
_ _—A Kyle Broflovski._

Ahora lo entendía. De alguna forma, Eric Cartman se había enterado. De alguna forma, había descubierto que algo se salió de su autoridad.

Y ahora le recordaría que con él no se jugaba.

 _—Tú deberías comenzar por olvidarlo. Conozco a un trío de idiotas que pondrían el grito en el cielo si saben que toqué a su juguete._  
 _—No soy juguete de no jugué con nadie._

No, Kyle no había jugado con nadie. Sólo que era la pieza en el tablero de Cartman que nadie podía tocar, salvo él mismo. Y Craig había roto las reglas. Casi podía sentir la voz del castaño en su oído, como si fuese una especie de serpiente.

 _Mis juguetes son sólo míos._


	2. Let me Pray

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La historia es original. Su primera versión fue posteada en .com, pero he decidido traerla aquí a Fanfiction también.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora y espero os guste el capítulo. ¡Gracias por la espera!**

 **¡Aquí os va!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Let me pray**

Se sentó en una banca lejana, bebiendo ansiosamente la maldita Coca-Cola, ya que sacar un cigarrillo en aquel lugar sólo le atraería más y más problemas. Tenía suficiente con el único problema que había detectado en aquel sitio.

 _Eric Theodore Cartman._

Al menos ése era el problema que veía ahora. Desde que el castaño entró junto al rubio en aquel salón, logrando silenciar todo a su alrededor. Logrando que su atención se fijara sólo en aquel rubio llamado Tweek Tweak y en nadie más. Logrando estar a merced de Cartman quien, de seguro, tenía planes en sus manos.

—Entonces…¿Dónde fue que te llevaron tus padres, Tweek?—Preguntaba Token, notando que Craig parecía no querer hablar. Dejó la vista fija en los ojos miel del rubio, quien miraba a cualquier sitio con tal de no fijar la vista en Tucker.

 _Lo incomodo._

—F-Fui con mis ¡Ngh! —Bebió un sorbo de café demasiado bruscamente, antes de fijar la vista en Clyde Donovan, sentado justo al lado de Craig. Ambos frente a él era, sin duda, demasiada presión.—C-Con mis padres…a I-Inglaterra. A L-Londres.  
—Oh si, ya veo…Es muy lindo por allá.—Comentó Black, mordiendo su sandwich de forma aburrida. Claro, como él era millonario, un viaje a Londres no era más que un paseo sencillo.—¿Por qué tan lejos?  
—P-Papá encontró b-buen t-trabajo…  
—Entonces, ¿por qué volviste?

La pregunta salió de su boca con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de frenarla. Tweek fijó sus ojos en los grises de Craig por escasos segundos, logrando que un tono rojizo tomara sus mejillas. Clyde no pasó aquel gesto desapercibido.

—N-No me gustó allá.  
—Era que me extrañabas, ¿no?—Sonrió Donovan con aires de tranquilidad y casi infantilmente. Craig hizo sus manos puño bajo la mesa. Nadie de sus amigos sabía que Tweek le declaró alguna vez su amor. Nadie supo jamás que estuvieron juntos. Y nadie supo que la razón de que terminasen fuera precisamente Clyde Donovan.

—¡C-Clyde!—Chilló el rubio, poniéndose de pie de forma demasiado cómica, logrando que Craig soltara una risa breve. Adoraba los reflejos temerosos de su rubio encantador. Adoraba ver como esos irises miel se fijaban en los suyos de forma ansiosa, ver como escapaba de la mirada de Clyde.

Ver que aún le buscaba.

 _Todo sería tan perfecto si no hubiese…_

—Es obvio, Tweeky. No tengas miedo de decirlo. Yo también te extrañé.—Respondió Donovan con voz melosa, tomando una de las manos del rubio por sobre la mesa. Craig cerró los ojos, mirando en otra dirección para aguantar las ganas de darle un golpe en las bolas a ése cretino.

 _"¿M-Me quieres?"  
"Claro."_

Sacó de forma disimulada una vara metálica de su bolsillo para comenzar a estrujarla, logrando que adquiriese nuevas formas. Imaginando que esa varita era el cuello de Clyde Donovan.

 _"¿A-Alguna vez…lo dirás?"  
"No lo sé."_

Se odiaba. Debió haber admitido que estaban juntos. Debió haber tenido mayor coraje. Debió pararle el maldito carro a Clyde Donovan cuando podía.

 _"¿No s-sabes?"  
"No. Si lo supiera, sería menos complejo."_

Era su culpa, bien lo sabía. Debió haber gritado a los cuatro vientos cuando tuvo oportunidad. No debió huir. No debió correr a refugiarse en el único sitio que le parecía seguro en aquel momento. No debió ser tan cobarde.

 _"Kyle…"_  
 _"¿Craig? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que son vacacion…"  
"Déjame dormir aquí por hoy. Déjame vegetar aquí…"  
"Qué carajos…"  
"Acabo de hacer algo horrible."_

—Broflovski.—Le llamó desde la mesa, captando la atención del mencionado, quien llevaba su bandeja a la mesa con sus amigos, de su grupo, del grupo de Stan y, como no, de Tweek y Cartman en especial.  
—¿Si?—respondió con total tranquilidad, mirando fijo al azabache.  
—Ahora lo comprendo.

Nadie entendía ni un carajo. Nadie aparte de Kyle, quien le sonrió de forma sincera, acercándose un poco a él para mirarle de pie con la bandeja aún en sus manos.

—¿Entonces?

Craig pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos. Luego notó la atención no deseada de ambos grupos, de Cartman más que nada.

—Aquí no. Tienes un jodido perro guardián…No. Qué digo. Tienes tres.  
—¿Ah? ¿Ellos? —Susurró el judío, mirando a su mesa. Por primera vez notó la ira en los ojos del castaño, la impotencia en los ojos azules de Stan, y la curiosidad en los ojos celestes de Kenny.—Aquí no.  
—Aquí no.—Confirmó Craig, mirando de reojo a Tweek, quien parecía querer soltarse nerviosamente de la mano de Clyde.  
—En el pasillo del tercer piso. En media hora.—Le murmuró antes de alejarse a la mesa con sus amigos, dejando a Tucker con el hilo de sus pensamientos aún activado.

Aunque aquello le jodiera las bolas, no caería en los juegos de nadie. Menos en los juegos macabros de Eric Cartman. Y sabía que sólo Kyle entendería que es no querer ser parte de ése ajedrez maldito.

—Tweek.—Le llamó con su voz neutra, logrando que el aludido pegara un salto al verle ponerse de pie.—Quiero hablar contigo luego.  
—¿A-Ah?—Logró articular el rubio, temblando de pies a cabeza.  
—No hemos hablado algunas cosas…¿No?

 _Tomaré al toro de sus putos cuernos._

—Y-Yo…  
—Te mereces algunas explicaciones. Y tú.—Apuntó al castaño. Donovan alzó la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo.—Tú te mereces otro par de cosas también.  
—¿Qué mierda, Craig?  
—Mañana. Quizá mañana.—Se volteó, antes de quedar pegado otra vez en la mirada de Tweek Tweak. Si iba a enfrentar aquello que por tres años rehuyó, aquello por lo cual terminó por estar junto a Kyle Broflovski demasiado para su propia sanidad mental, necesitaría su ayuda.

La ayuda del único ser racional que conocía. Aquel chico que, al igual que él, había perdido el control hace tres años, en vacaciones de verano.  
Ambos tenían cosas que aclarar.

Craig necesitaba entenderse. Entender a Tweek y saber cómo recuperarle. Kyle sólo parecía querer ayudarle con el asunto, aunque no sabía que aquello le estaba garantizando tres guardaespaldas de la peor calidad.

—Hay algo que me molesta…—Mascullaba Stan, mordiendo el borde de su vaso de plástico con ansiedad. ¿Por qué Kyle no le explicaba aquella cercanía rara con Craig Tucker?  
—Creo que Craig y Kyle tienen sexo.

Tanto Cartman como Stanley saltaron y miraron fijo al rubio, quien se reía tontamente luego de haber dicho aquello.

—Dude, les estaba jodiendo…  
—No vuelvas a joder con algo relacionado a Kyle, Kenny…—Siseó de forma peligrosa el azabache, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto algo relacionado con el judío?  
—No vuelvas a joder a quien yo debo joder, pobre de mierda.—Escupió sin tacto Eric, llevándose una mano al cabello para aferrar un poco entre sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Miró a Stan de reojo. Sabía que, aunque odiase al hippie, sería el único que captaría lo que les sucedía a ambos. Kenny estaba 'a salvo' de aquella maldición.

Una maldición titulada 'Obsesión'.

 _"No puede ser con Craig."_ Pensó Stan, levantándose de golpe para salir por la derecha. Debía encontrar al pelirrojo. Debía actuar rápido, aunque no entendía bien qué carajo le estaba guiando a buscar a su súper mejor amigo. _"Esto no puede ser sano."_

 _"No con ese hijo de puta, Kahl. Eso es algo que no te permito."_ Cartman le dio un golpecito a Kenny en la espalda antes de caminar con pasos ligeros, subiendo las escaleras. Stan era bastante más impulsivo que él. Para Eric Cartman todo tenía sus pasos a seguir. Y con Kyle no sería una excepción.

 _"Porque si no es conmigo, no es con nadie."_

* * *

—Hey.—Saludó al pelirrojo sentado frente a una sala vacía del tercer piso. Kyle cerró su libro y se puso de pie para mirarle de forma fija.  
—Así que… ¿Todo claro?  
—Antes que eso, tengo que decirte algo.—Le detuvo, tomando una de sus muñecas para meterse con él en aquella sala vacía.—Te hablé de tres guardaespaldas.  
—Creí que no era más que una bro…  
—Cartman lo sabe.

Al pelirrojo se le fue el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo era que aquel cerdo asqueroso lo sabía? No, tenía que ser una broma,

—¿Cómo…?  
—No lo sé. No ha dicho ni mierda.—Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del lugar, mientras Kyle le seguía hasta quedar de pie a su lado.—Creo que quiere joderme con Tweek.  
—Entonces…  
—Quiero joderle yo primero a él.  
—¿Y Tweek?

Craig mordió su labio inferior.

—Está con Donovan.

 _Mierda, como duele._

—Entiendo…—Susurró Kyle, llevándose una mano a los labios mientras caminaba en círculos, pensando.— ¿Cómo te quieres joder a Cartman?  
—Sin darle lo que quiere.  
—¿Y qué quiere él?  
—A ti.

A Broflovski aquello le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Que Cartman lo quería a él?

—Estás enfermo, Tucker.  
—Me lo dijo de una forma tan directa que es imposible decir que no es así.  
—Ahora dirás que tiene celos de ti.

—¿Craig?

—Mierda. Tiene celos de ti.

Kyle se llevó las manos al cabello. Aquello le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Ahora Cartman quería controlar su vida? Sólo esperaba estar en paz unos segundos, esperaba poder ayudar a Tucker. Ambos se debían una por así decirlo luego de los hechos de hace tres años. Aquel verano que no olvidaban. El verano en que dos personas tan diferentes como ellos estuvieron juntos y no sintieron culpa por ello.

 _If timings everything_  
 _stop telling me you're taking your time_

—¿Qué planeas, Craig?  
—Darle una patada psicológica en las bolas.  
—¿Y cómo harías eso?—Preguntó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos antes de mirarle. Notó los irises grises del azabache fijos en sus ojos, logrando atraparle por varios segundos en aquel juego de miradas que no dejaba de estresarle.  
—Quitándole aquello que anhela tanto.

 _I know you're anxious_  
 _But you're running your mouth like you're five_  
 _years old again_

Kyle enarcó una ceja, antes de ver el dedo de Tucker deslizándose por su mejilla. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no le detuvo. Sintió que el azabache le tomaba de la barbilla para mirarle fijamente.

—Quitándole a su tan precioso judío.  
—Casi parece ser tu victoria personal.  
—Sabes que no es así.  
—Lo sé…—Susurró, quitando la mano del azabache.— ¿Y Tweek?

 _It's so_ _ **hard**_ _to pretend_

—Él está con Clyde.  
—Eso ya lo sé. No tienes que repetírmelo.—Bufó el pelirrojo, exasperado.—Dijiste que me habías entendido. Eso significaría que irías a por Tweek.  
—Y eso haré.

 _Like I know everything_  
 _I dont know anything_  
 _I wanted you to see_  
 _That I got nothin_

—No entiendo, Craig.  
—Yo amo a Tweek.—Soltó de forma tan directa, que al pelirrojo se le fue el habla. Notó los ojos contrarios fijos en los suyos, alterándole el pulso.—Pero no negaré que me atraes, bastardo.  
—Mierda…  
—De forma física, imbécil.— Kyle suspiró de alivio.—Sé que te pasa lo mismo conmigo.  
—Ya para qué negarlo.

Ambos se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

—Sé que también amas a alguien.  
—Cállate.  
—Tranquilo, no tengo por qué decirlo.—Se encogió de hombros.—Atrapemos a Cartman en su juego.  
—Sabes que probablemene tú también le gustas a Tweek…—Quiso razonar el menor, sentándose en una mesa junto al azabache.  
—Pero aun así, sigue junto a Donovan. Tweek merece algo de su propia medicina…

 _I'll sit back and I'll watch the show_  
 _I'll lay awake and I'll watch the stars as they collide_

—Eso significa que ya no te pondrás a llorar por lo de hace tres años…—Craig le sonrió de forma arrogante. A Kyle aquello le sorprendió. Sabía bien que Tucker no era de mostrar sentimientos a nadie. Menos a los de su grupo. Menos a él.

Tucker se puso de pie, estirando los brazos de forma exagerada. Miró de reojo a Broflovski con su típica cara de póker.

—¿Actúas conmigo?  
—¿Tengo algo que perder?  
—Sólo será tortura psicológica. No diremos que somos pareja ni nada parecido.  
—Entiendo como es. No por nada soy el más listo de aquí.  
—Entonces…Que comience el teatro.

Kyle sintió cómo el más alto se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. No era porque deseara besarle en aquel minuto. Kyle era igual o más perceptivo que Craig, por lo que ambos habían notado la sombra tras el vidrio de la puerta que trató de ocultarse tontamente. Comenzaba el teatro.

 _My eyes they do see_  
 _I don't breathe the way I used to_  
 _My lips they don't sing_  
 _I won't be the way I was on that night_

Stan Marsh no podía respirar. Había visto algo que logró destrozar su alma hasta lo más mínimo. Aquello era lo que le ocultaba Kyle. Kyle estaba a escondidas con Craig…besándose.

 _Si no es conmigo, no será con nadie._

Sonaba casi enfermo el desear aquello. Sonaba estúpido que, luego de años, notara que a quien realmente amaba era a alguien que estuvo a su lado casi toda su vida, si es que no fue toda.  
Era extraño que, luego de perseguir a Wendy Testaburger por años, notara que su corazón reaccionaba con tanta naturalidad y facilidad junto a su mejor amigo.

 _Kyle, no con él…_

—¿Encontraste al judío?— Oyó que preguntaba una voz conocida a sus espaldas.—Stan…Hey, Marsh. Tierra llamando al hippie.

 _Kyle, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte…¿Tardé demasiado?_

—No.—Mintió el azabache, al borde de sufrir un ataque de asma. La visión anterior nublaba su vista.

 _Steady breathing is all I can advise_  
 _To a girl with a sweet tooth for revenge_  
 _I know I'm crazy but it's so hard to pretend_

Cartman sacó de la chaqueta del ojiazul el inhalador y se lo extendió, sentándose a su lado. Pudo notar los temblores en las manos de Marsh, lo cual trató de ignorar.

—Lo encontraste.  
—No me jodas, Cartman…  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Da igual.—Se puso de pie. Necesitaba aire de verdad. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Dejar de lado aquella imagen tóxica que, aunque lo deseara, era realidad.—Cartman…¿A Kyle le gusta alguien?

 _Oh no hippie. No vengas a mi territorio._

—Si le gustara alguien, supongo que te lo diría a ti primero, bastardo.  
—No lo creo así.—Le miró con aire vacío.—No creo que se lo dijera a nadie.  
—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

 _No me gusta nada como va esto…_

—Mira por ti mismo.—Escupió Stan, antes de alejarse a paso rápido de aquel tercer piso que comenzaba a odiar.

Cartman se quedó quieto varios segundos. No le gustaba nada el tono en la voz de Marsh. Si bien odiaba al hippie porque tenía el mismo foco de atención que él, dudaba que estuviese jodiéndole en aquel minuto. Stan pecaba de sincero.

Y él pecaba de orgulloso y posesivo.

 _Si Stan habló así…Si Stan indicó a ésta puerta de mierda…Si hablaba de Kyle…De quien le gustaba…_

Tragó saliva.  
Eric Cartman jamás, _jamás,_ mostraría signos de debilidad. Fuese cual fuese la situación. Aquello era algo que tenía en común con Kyle. Una cosa que, por mínima que fuera, los unía.

Miró por la ventana.

 _Was the night everbody agreed I was wrong about you_  
 _I told them you were being so strong_  
 _I knew you were a_ _ **liar**_  
 _I knew you were a_ _ **liar**_ _from the start_

Ahí estaba él, con su cabello rojizo, con el rostro de color rosa. Con los labios entreabiertos, apoyado en una mesa, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Como amó aquella imagen por escasos segundos. Segundos que destruyó la presencia de Craig Tucker en aquel salón.

—Craig…Ya fue suficiente…—Jadeaba Kyle. Eric no creía lo que veía y oía. Kyle estaba jadeando para alguien que no era él. Miraba de una forma tan terriblemente deleitable a otro que no era él. Aferraba sus manos al cabello oscuro de Craig Tucker, en lugar de su cabello.

Aquello estaba fuera de lógica. Kyle le _pertenecía_. Kyle era suyo. De su maldita propiedad.

—Ya estás por gemir, imbécil.  
—Estamos en la escuela, Craig…No está…  
—Vale.—Siseó el azabache, callándole de un beso bastante feroz.

Cartman sintió sus puños tensarse de una forma increíble. Quería romperle la cara a Craig Tucker, Destrozarle hasta que se desangrara en el piso. Y quería a Kahl Broflovski con vida para una tortura bajo siete llaves.

 _Don't treat me like I'm playing a game_  
 _Cause baby I don't want to lose_  
 _Baby I don't want to risk it all for you_

—Hijo de tu puta madre.—Masculló con ira el castaño antes de alejarse a paso presuroso de aquel condenado piso, y aquella sala de mierda. Kyle le había humillado sin saberlo, e igualmente pagaría. Tanto él como Tucker lo pagarían.

El judío comenzó a arreglar su chaqueta de forma que no se viese tan desordenada, notando los ojos penetrantes de Tucker fijos en sus acciones.

—No tenías porqué ponerle tanta efusividad…  
—Ahora harás como que no te gustaba, pendejo.  
—No he dicho eso.

Suspiró con cansancio antes de ponerse la ushanka y mirarle de reojo, entreabriendo la puerta.

—¿Quién nos vio?  
—Sólo Cartman.  
—Genial. Si me disculpas…—Salió sin decir más, dejando a Craig Tucker en completa soledad.

Lo que Kyle no sabía es que Craig Tucker le había mentido.  
Que la primera silueta no era Cartman. La silueta que Kyle vio de reojo, sin detallar mucho, antes de que él le besara. Que aquella silueta pertenecía a Stanley Marsh.

 _My eyes they do see_  
 _I don't breathe the way I used to_

 _Voy a recibir un castigo horrendo por esto…_

Tucker suspiró, arreglándose la chaqueta azul antes de abrir la puerta y salir para subir las escaleras. Necesitaba un buen cigarrillo.

Al llegar a la azotea, encendió rápidamente uno, dando la calada que deseaba hace bastante rato. Sabía que no debía fumar en la esucela, pero carajos, lo necesitaba. Al fin paz y tranquilidad.

—Contaminas el aire.

Adiós paz.

—Igual que tú, Marsh.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Escapando de clases?  
—Y de tentaciones.

 _Ouch._

—Nunca te libras de pecar, Marsh.  
—¿Acaso has cometido un pecado?

Craig le sonrió de forma casi socarrona.

 _My lips they don't sing_  
 _I won't be the way I was on that night_

—Últimamente he pecado demasiado.

Stan tragó saliva. No mencionaría a Kyle. Haría demasiado daño.

—¿Y te arrepientes?

Craig botó una nube de humo antes de apagar su cigarrillo y mirarle con curiosidad. Casi parecía estar quemándose vivo por dentro.

—Para nada.—Aseguró, antes de alejarse del azabache, cerrando la puerta tras él para bajar las escaleras.

A partir de ahora, debía jugar bien sus cartas. Pecar de inteligente y no de estúpido.

 _Porque…una vez pecador, siempre lo eres._


End file.
